Getting What You Want
by Fyre Chylde
Summary: Just a slightly belated X-mas ficlet. Fuji, being Fuji, always gets what he wants... (TezuFujiFujiZuka)


Fuji Syuusuke always got what he wanted.   
  
Every time the holiday season rolled around, whether he had been Good or Bad, the tensai of Seigaku always got what he wanted.  
  
Even if it meant he had to get it himself.  
  
The tennis prodigy stood just outside the tennis club room door, his usual placid smile carrying more than a mere hint of mischief. As the hour struck at the nearby clock tower, one Tezuka Kunimitsu came into view, carrying a few tennis balls and his racket.   
  
The other Regulars had left just under an hour ago and even Oishi, who typically stayed for as long as Tezuka did, had gone. After all, the holidays were coming and who wasn't busy shopping for gifts or decorating the tree or planning out elaborate parties?  
  
Tezuka rarely got into the Christmas spirit.  
  
Fuji decided to change that.  
  
The smiling boy allowed himself a feeling of smug satisfaction as the captain walked forward. Everything had gone as planned, maybe even better. The Regulars had left and little earlier than expected, the 'decorations' weren't as difficult as Fuji had expected. All in all, the preparations had gone well. All that was left was to execute the rest of the plan.  
  
Tezuka stopped right in front of Fuji, his sharp eyes having caught the seemingly inconspicuous ornament at the top of the door frame of the club room half a second too late. "Fuji? You put that there."  
  
It wasn't a question.  
  
Fuji decided not to answer the non-question. Instead, he pointed upwards and in mildly accented English, he stated rather triumphantly, "It's mistletoe."  
  
Tezuka nodded, his face saying what his vocal cords didn't deign to express: "I know what is it but why is it there?"  
  
The shorter boy's grinned widened as he murmured, "You know rules. One kiss." His pointed finger waggled--One. Just a single, tiny kiss. Tezuka, grasped his hand and gave an admonishing glare.  
  
"One kiss, that's all?"  
  
Ever the cautious, calculating buchou, mused Fuji. He nodded in response and tilted his face up, turning slightly to the side to innocently offer his cheek. Tezuka leaned down, his own hand still holding Fuji's.  
  
Both of them knew what was going to happen. This wouldn't to be an innocent peck on the cheek.  
  
At a snail's pace, the captain's lip reached mere centimeters from his aim. His warm breath sighed against Fuji's cheek as he faltered for a moment, gripping Fuji's hand just slightly tighter. Then...a flurry of action. Fuji, predictably, turned his head to face Tezuka just as the taller boy leaned down to give him a quick, gentle, gentleman-like kiss...  
  
On the back of his hand.  
  
"There. One kiss." Tezuka walked past Fuji to push open the door to the club room, letting out a tiny sigh of relief. Behind him, Fuji's inwardly grimaced... that had not gone as planned. But quick as lightning, the disappointment was gone.   
  
"Wait." The buchou stopped, the door only an inch open. "Mistletoe means a kiss on the lips."   
  
"You never specified that earlier," Tezuka replied, unfazed. He decided not to bring up the fact that Fuji's turned cheek had implied otherwise.   
  
Fuji knew full well that Tezuka would not fall for the bait... not this bait, anyways. The tensai nodded and said, "Very well then, from now on."  
  
The captain looked over to Fuji, assessing, thinking. No doubt the prodigy hoped to catch him again under the mistletoe. Not a problem, he decided. The club room had two doors--one leading out to the tennis courts, one leading into the rest of the school. Even if both doors had mistletoe, Fuji could only be under one. Tezuka returned the nod and pushed open the club room door.  
  
Every square inch of the locker room ceiling was covered by bundles of dark green leaves and small white berries.   
  
The prodigy's eyes opened and his grin widened a fraction of an inch--dangerous, predatory--as he stalked up to Tezuka.  
  
Fuji Syuusuke always got what he wanted. 


End file.
